


to live

by emifly



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emifly/pseuds/emifly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of snackable Noblesse one-shots, how the characters spend their time when peace is so rare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've decided to house most of my one-shots together. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao tries to convince M-21 and Takeo to shovel snow in the neighborhood.

Tao scurried to the door as he exhaled the vapor from his breath. With arms outstretched, he barricaded the door.

“Tao, can't we hug inside?” Takeo joked, halting his step. It puzzled him to see Tao dart to the door and look like that. 

“Ah, not yet. Our work isn't done yet,” he informed them, wagging his gloved index finger while flashing a grin. M-21 quirked an eyebrow and scanned the area. They shoveled inside, outside, and around the fence, scraped the cement of the powdery snow, pushed the snow piles to the side, and then cleared out the balcony. And salted the entire property. 

“Oh? If there's another definition for 'done,' I'd like to hear it,” M-21 challenged. Tao grabbed his shovel and raised it in the air. 

M-21 deeply inhaled and pinched his nose. Oh no, what now? 

“We, the RK-3,” Tao declared—there was no way out of it now—“are going to offer our services to the neighborhood.”

The two blinked. “Go on,” M-21 pressed. Never one to wait. 

With a thumb under his chin and finger pressed to his chin, Takeo concluded, “You want us to shovel their property.”

Tao looked over at M-21's expression and knew that he wasn't even closed to being convinced. He clutched his hands on their shoulders to draw their eyes to them. Tao's expression softened.

“Look.” His voice had a tinge of somberness to it. “These hands. Our hands—aren't they amazing? They've been through a lot, don't you think? They've been stepped on, stabbed, twisted, broken.” He could go on, but M-21 had an inkling with where this was going. 

Though he was usually behind the scenes, he understood that his planning and hacking unlocked doors to the other side's destruction. And when he had to, he commanded his arms to tighten, snap, and whip his wires around the enemy's neck. 

The group became silent as they all looked at their own hands. 

For the longest time, all M-21 has ever known how to do with them was clench into a fist and punch. Scratch. Destroy. Kill. 

Takeo stared at the back of his hand and flexed his fingers. He curled his index fingers, the ones that usually pulled the trigger numerous amount of times. Sharp. Reflexive. Piercing. 

M-21's lips lifted upward. “Yeah, they have.” He picked up his shovel again and walked towards the gate with Takeo trailing along.

“Hey, the one with the idea isn't allowed to back out of it.” Takeo waved to Tao to snap him out of his daze. 

Tao raced towards them with a face wreathed in smiles. Encircling his arms around his friends, he raised his head towards the sky. “Of course not! I wonder if they'll be nice enough to give us money.” 

Takeo sighed, “So it was for money.” 

“Let's go!” His infectious enthusiasm drew a smile on their faces. 

Day by day, their hands would learn new things. Their hands knew well how to destroy—that was never going to disappear. But now they they can also mend. Create. Push onward with their new-found strength. 

They just needed to see the tools in a different light.


	2. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The previous Lord thinks about a few things before he departs for good.

"I'm so proud of you, Raskreia." His eyes crinkled as he beamed at his daughter. His heart swelled at her earnestness. Or was it the discomfort at how she thrusted the sword into Raizel?

It wasn't a marvel at what she has become, though. Seeing her here, the choice she'd made--had he done enough for her? Raskreia has always proved to be capable and independent, but he loved her all the same.

"I wish we had more time to talk." I wish I had fussed over you more, he wanted to add. Just as he had treated Raizel. 

But he was leaving, and this wasn't about him anymore. He wasn't going to burden his daughter--no, the Lord--with such a pitiful thought. 

Besides, he was much cooler than that. 

No words could succeed in what he wanted to convey, but he knew the future of the nobles would be in good hands.


	3. Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rai's favorite place is by the window.

Windows are the souls, the eyes; they are portraits that time paints. 

It had become a routine for the Noblesse to gaze out the window. Sometimes it would be for an hour; other days, he'd spend the entire day by it. 

Blue skies, cloudy skies, red skies, night skies—he has seen them all change. No cloud was ever the same shape and no sky ever the same shade of red or blue or gray. 

He, however, felt static. No matter where he stood in his grand room, the outside always changed. In some ways, it felt beyond his reach. 

\--------------------------------

The breeze slightly brushed his hair to the side. The sun's rays lingered on the window sill and grew brighter and brighter and—

Green. 

A few stray leaves blew into the classroom and fell beside his desk. 

Tweet, tweet, tweet! The sharpness of the whistle pierced through the air as a voice shouted to encourage the students to complete their final lap. Just below him, students chatted about their homework assignment, laughed at their classmate's jokes, and thanked a higher being that gym was over. 

In the midst of the chattering, a particular security guard let out a hearty laugh. Before his comrades could even give a sign that they weren't interested, Tao hooked his arms around their shoulders and delved into details about his new idea. M21 responded gruffly but heeded, and Takeo sighed and complied, knowing that once Tao was inspired, there was no stopping him.

Thud. Shinwoo's head had met the surface of the desk, snoring peacefully as the teacher continued to lecture. As he snored, Rai detected rapid tip-tap sounds—Ik-Han taking notes. While the boy furiously drummed his fingers, Yuna neatly wrote hers in her notebook. Scritch scratch, as her hands wrote equations and symbols (all still foreign to Rai) against the paper. Suyi, time to time, took notes in a similar fashion, but was preoccupied with the constant humming and vibrating of her phone. Her thumbnails made quick and short contact with the screen—tap, tap, tap—as they glided to compose a message.  

The quietest were the two young nobles who sat with their backs straight against the chairs and eyes concentrated on the book. Rai wondered for a brief moment whether they understood this “Calculus” language. 

As if on cue, another gentle breeze rustled his hair to take his mind off of the baffling subject. The light filtered through the branches and lingered on his desk. Unlike the great window at his Lukedonia mansion, this small one brought warmth and liveliness. It offered so much more for him to see, hear, and experience. 

“Rai! Hello? Anyone home?” Shinwoo scooted next to Rai and waved his hand in front of his face. 

“Shinwoo, don't scare him,” Suyi chided, swatting his hand away. 

Yuna smiled and added, “We're heading to the PC room today--”

“Yeah! And this time, I have a strategy that can't be beat!” Ik-Han declared, with Shinwoo at his side nodding. They both couldn't shake the disappointment knowing that they had lost to the other team by a point. 

The two nobles understood and bowed before they left. The classrooms and halls were now quiet, with only a few footsteps here and there. He stood close to the window and looked outside once more, spotting the children greet the three with bright smiles on their faces. 

“Master. Is something the matter?”

Indeed, Lukedonia and here shared the same skies, but it was under these skies, this chair, and this window where he felt at home. 

Rai shook his head. This had become an enjoyable routine.


	4. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao suggests to Takeo and M-21 to celebrate Parents' Day.

Tao turned his head towards Frankenstein and Rai and immediately jumped from the couch. 

Frankenstein was pouring a cup of tea for Him.

Parents. Hmm.

He beelined to the other two's rooms. 

\---------------------------------

M-21 blinked. “Stop right there. You want us”--he paused to wrap his head around the idea—to give a present to them....”

“For Parents' Day,” Tao finished firmly. 

What was Tao implying? They weren't their—and neither were they—

He opened his mouth, but not a sound could come out. “21, I feel the same.” Takeo chimed in, walking towards them with glasses of water. 

“But, thinking about it, it does make sense. They gave us clothes, a job, a salary.” Takeo looked up and remarked, “a roof over our heads.” 

A home. He was right; this was their walls, the walls that welcomed them home after battling an enemy that could have killed them. 

Plus, it was hard to argue. Those were all true. If anything, he felt like a child living here compared to Frankenstein and Rai. 

“Parents, huh,” M-21 managed to utter. The word sat on his tongue as he familiarized himself with the meaning of it again. 

Takeo finished his water and asked, “What did you have in mind?”

“I knew you would be on board.” Tao sat down on the floor with his legs crossed, setting his glass next to him. “So, I had consulted with the kids...”

\---------------------------------

So, the children of this country could do something like this. M-21 and Takeo were both surprised at their newfound ability. Certainly it wasn't perfect, but they made that? With their own hands? Tao, however, still had yet to finish. With his foot, he clicked the replay button on the video, unaware that his two friends had already finished. Was it just him, or did the girl in the video go too fast? He clicked on a certain part and played it.

Again.

And again.

He wiped his brow. This was proving to be a challenge. “Huh?” Looking over his shoulder, he saw the two starting on their second carnation. “Wha—when did that happen?” 

“While you were replaying,” M-21 smirked, twirling his finished flower. 

“You were right, Tao.” Takeo held his up to inspect (more like show-off) it. “This was fun.” 

“Pft, well well. The two who were reluctant to fold paper into flowers are enjoying it the most?” 

M-21 smirked. “Shouldn't you finish yours?” 

\---------------------------------

Outside of the flower shop, the three agreed to split up to search for the perfect carnation. None of them, though, knew what to look for. They took out their phones and searched for pictures of carnations. And exactly what was a “perfect” carnation? As long as the flowers weren't dying, that should have been fine, right? 

They each walked off in a different direction. Before any of them could purchase the flowers, they had to snap a picture to send to the group. 

Snap after snap, and so far, none were satisfactory. Leave it to the sniper of the group to spot some kind of imperfection on their flowers: a dried petal here, a torn petal there, too droopy, too tall, too bright, not bright enough. The sight of flowers began to annoy M21. As if they had heard him, he sneezed loudly. A hand patted his back and Takeo offered a smile to put his friend at ease. Suddenly, both of their phones were barraged with multiple texts from Tao. 

Picture after picture, it was a plotted plant. With stalks. With no flowers. Why were there no flowers? 

\---------------------------------

“Hey, you guys!” Tao waved the plant above his head to alert them. “Here it is, bamboo stalks.” His wide grin was enough to know that he was proud of his choice. Absolutely no doubt about his own choice. 

“So we looked up pictures of carnations as a reference only to ignore it and find something completely different,” M-21 deadpanned. 

Tao cleared his throat, ready to explain. “How many stalks are there?”

This wasn't a trick question, right? “Seven,” Takeo answered. 

“And?” Tao prompted.

What, was there more? A half stalk? 

“Think about the significance. Seven!”

M-21 glances at his comrades and then thinks of Seira and Regis. Frankenstein. Him. And then himself.

Oh.

M-21 couldn't hold back his smile. Tao, that clever little...

“Does this pass our inspection?” Tao's eyes sparkled and he grinned at Takeo.

“All clear.”

\---------------------------------

Upon opening the door, the trio found Rai reading yet another guide on the coach. Frankenstein stepped into the common area. 

“There you are. We're just about to prepare dinner once Seira and Regis return.” 

Tao fiddled with the handles of the bag behind his back. “Um, Boss.” They all reached into their pockets for the paper carnations. “We made these for you.” 

Frankenstein was taken aback for a moment, but was amused. 

“May we?”

Rai nodded and the three proceeded to take turns pinning their floral creations onto their jackets. 

“And what's the meaning of this?” Frankenstein had an inkling, but it'd make more sense to hear them explain. 

“Happy Parents' Day,” M-21 spoke first. “Thank you”--looking both in the eye—“for everything.” He bowed slightly to them and Tao and Takeo followed suit. It was the duty of the “first child” to lead, right?

“Wait, there's one more.” From the bag, Tao pulled out the potted bamboo stalks and set it on the table. Rai gazes at the small plant and turns away to look out the balcony. He hoped for a breeze to cool down the warmth in his cheeks. 

Hm, perhaps he didn't like it? Was it too simple of a gift? A cheap gift like this had no place in the house. 

Rai took a seat in front of the bamboo. “This is enough.” He reached out to touch it and smiled softly. 

“Master and I greatly appreciate this. And you three.” 

They were caught off guard by Frankenstein's words, but one by one, they each felt a tug on the corners of their mouth. They also felt relief. For some reason, this had been nerve-wracking, more so than fighting against the Union members. 

And even for only a day, it was a blessing to have worried about such small things. 

But still, for a day, they got to have parents; they got to feel like a family.


	5. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M-21 wakes up in the middle of the night and struggles with the meaning (or lack of) of his name.

Forcing his eyes to close as M-21 tossed and turned in bed was useless. It was the third consecutive night that he had no been able to sleep through. With an annoyed sigh, he rose from his bed and placed his still warm feet into the slippers. 

Tonight, his thoughts had been the most relentless. Usually he'd wait and drift back to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking. At least now that he was on the balcony, his thoughts weren't confined. He tilted his head towards the glow of the moon and breathed deeply, waiting for sleep to weigh down his eyes. 

The Union had been quiet for weeks. Though he enjoyed the peace, it was difficult to feel at ease. Not that he was at ease now. His mind didn't seem keen to take advantage of this opportunity. He couldn't stop thinking about his name. 

M-21. M-21. M-21. Immediately, he clenched his fists until his knuckles were white. Crombel's voice rang in his head over and over, callling—no, spitting his name as if it were a foul taste. He lowered his head into his hands and massaged his temples in hopes of driving that bastard out of his head. 

Modified. Monster. M-21 clenched his teeth. The werewolf heart that dwelled inside him beat harder and faster as those two words perpetually crashed into him like waves pulled by the moon's gravity. He had to quell the anger and fought the urge to transform; it would have only proven those things. 

Modified. Monster. Meaningless.

Unlike the names that the children had, his carried no weight or meaning. Parents lovingly belabored over the meaning of their child's name. It was their hope for the child to be happy, lucky, smart, beautiful, strong—the first gift as a welcome to this world. If this was the Union's idea of a welcome, what a fucking joke. He snorted as he thought that this was a label for the scientists to organize their experiments. He was plainly a serial number. 

Straightening his posture, he le the moonlight wash over him. The rhythm of his heart steadied and he closed his eyes. At first, it was a blur, but then the image of his smiling comrades flashed before him. Were they smiling out of pity? He moved his hand over his heart and clutched at the fabric of his shirt. 

It was this name that they used to call him. It was this name that he shared with them. They were deemed as failed experiments in the eyes of the scientists. The word failure was a hard stain to clean. But their resilience proved the opposite. They had persevered with dignity until the very end. They wouldn't allow the Union scum to ever take that away. Thanks to his comrades, he was able to laugh in that barren institution. 

Ridding himself of this name wasn't the answer, because that meant breaking him promise to them. Still, knowing Crombel named him had his fingers tightly gripping the banister. The sound of light footsteps interrupted his brooding and he tensed. Raizel looked at M-21, and then down at his fingers. Oh, right. It'd be best to loosen his death grip before he had to deal with a broken banister and a peeved Frankenstein. 

How long had Raizel-num been there? Was he so consumed by this thoughts that he didn't feel his presence? M-21 nodded to greet him, and they stood in silence. 

“M-21,” he said. He faced the Noblesse who was gazing at the stars. After waiting for a few moments, he had the feeling that Raizel-nim wasn't going to continue. So, he arced his head to the crescent.

When he called him, his voice was fir yet reassuring, igniting the strength within him just like before. But so did Tao and Takeo. Tao would sometimes sing his name. Takeo, though, always offered a smile when he said his name. With Frankenstein, his tone was strict, but if M-21 listened closely, he could hear the praise. 

“How you live is up to you,” Rai broke the silence, gaze still fixed at the sky. 

The M-21 now has changed and grown to be so much more. He's the school bodyguard, Ahjussi, a member of RK-5. 

“Your life,” Raizel shifted to meet gray orbs, “is your own.” And so was his name. There was weight in it; it bore the past and is now bearing the present and the future. 

A yawn overcame him. Finally. He followed the Noblesse inside, who returned to his seat on the couch, book alread in hand. M-21 cleared his throat and said, “Thank you.” Before waiting for a response, he quickly returned to his room. 

Those words that haunted him before echoed one more time. Modified. Monster. However, there was no denying both; this was something that he'll have to struggle with for a while. 

But not meaningless. He had the rest of his life to give “M-21” the meaning it deserves.


	6. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seira brings home a potted rose so that she may be reminded of home but finds that she brought more than she expected. Regis steps in to comfort her.

Seira watched as the rose petals danced in the brisk breeze before inevitably falling into the babbling fountain. The day had already gone by, and it was usually now that she'd take a stroll around the garden with her father. The Loyard leader typically brought up an old memory of Seira--how she loved hiding in the garden when they played, or her first time planting a seed and continuously coming to check on its progress. She could feel the corners of her mouth lifting. 

She was only afforded a few moments to the memories when the rose between her fingers shifted. Her hold on the flower was light, and it almost slid out had she not pinched it. Her reflexes were unnecessary as its thorn thanked her by pricking at her finger. Planting this one flower in a container proved to be challenging. Managing a garden of rose bushes had been easier than this. But then, her father had also been there, too...

The blood trickled from her finger, but Seira continued. Now that the pot was prepared and filled with soil, she placed it inside, fixing the roots to even them out. It was time to move the pot into the tub of water. 

And now, to wait. She gripped the pot and watched. Now, it was only a matter of time. But a part of her was impatient. It was silly, seeing that she had lived for more than two centuries. And yet, she couldn't. Imagining what the rose could be—it frustrated her. 

Hearing light footsteps, to rose to her feet.

“Regis. Is it dinner time yet?” Her eyes fell on a damp cloth in his hand.

He shook his head in reply and handed her the cloth. She nodded in thanks, and wiped her hands with it. He glanced at the small cut on her finger, but then turned his gaze to the plant drinking the water. It stood upright and strong, and though beautiful, one had to beware of its small and sharp thorns. Ah, the culprit for the cut. The more he pondered, the more Seira seemed similar to the flower. 

Remembering the time she comforted him, he patted her on the back. While he was tidying up the living room, he had felt that there was a tug at his connection with her. Though he knew there was no threat at the moment, he was worried anyway. Once he was by the doorway, a stronger wave of emotion washed over him. He could see the tight hold she had on the pot. 

The Loyard family leader was always watching over him, and now it was his turn; she was family. 

“It's... elegant.” Did he really just say that? “Ah, it's in good hands, Seira. It will bloom in no time!” 

So focused on what she wanted the rose to be, she had lost sight of what it looked like now. A faint smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Now that he mentioned it...

“Thank you.”


	7. color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M-21 decides to add a dash of color into his wardrobe.

When the children asked M-21 about his favorite color, once again, he had no answer. Just like when they had asked him for advice on love, the kids couldn’t believe it; there were so many to choose from! The thought rarely, if ever, crossed his mind.  
  
“Maybe he likes black and white since he wears that a lot?”  
  
“But he’s just wearing them for his job. They’re standard colors in the professional world.”  
  
“Black and white aren’t colors, they’re shades.”  
  
“Hey, don’t turn this into a lecture!”  
  
Seeing that his silence was the cause for a debate, he clarified that he just didn’t have a favorite.  
  
* * *  
  
M-21 acknowledged the greeter as he walked into the clothing store and headed straight to the t-shirts. Without Tao nagging to choose something else, he’d be in and out in less than five minutes.  
  
After quickly scanning the area, he decided on a black and white shirt, and plucked two from the neatly folded pile. As he was about to check out, an assortment of color caught his eyes and the children’s conversation echoed.  
  
He looked at the items draped on his arm and sighed. In the Union, there was no room for cheery colors. White belonged to the walls and tiled floors, to the scientists with who experimented on them. Gray was the suffocating waters devoid of shimmering blues rolling in the greens. Black sank its teeth into him and unfurled beneath his skin as he drifted into unconsciousness and hopelessness.  
  
Monochromes have been all he’s known. He should have loathed them for the memories they invoked.  
  
“Um, excuse me, is there something I can help you with?” The greeter asked nervously for the third time.  
  
M-21 relaxed his body. “No, just these.” He added one more shirt.  
  
“Oh, this one’s a great color, kinda like a blue sky.” She sensed that the customer was in no mood to chit-chat as she noticed him staring at his shirts.  
  
He agreed; it was a soft hue, the kind of color that Raizel was always staring up at, and the color of the shirt the kids wore to school. Though bright and crisp, the color was far from grim and flat. Whatever hardships he faced now with this team, there was always a sliver of the sky blue afterwards.  
  
That was what he sensed, anyway. Still, the thought of having a favorite one was unnecessary.  
  
If only there was a way he could go home without Tao interrogating about his purchase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw you listen to utada hikaru’s colors, this is what happens. not how i first imagined, but that’s the beauty about writing, isn’t it? and also because i was shopping in uniqlo and there was a table of colorful folded shirts. inspiration comes from all places.


	8. Family is a Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A feeling that Rai has had all along and the only thing missing was a name for it.

Family is a feeling.

“Rai! Watch out!” Ikhan furiously tapped on the keys and gritted through his teeth. His eyes darted back and fourth for someone close to him. “Yuna, can you get to him?”

“I'm trying!” She gasped at the swarm of minions that spawned near her. “Suyi?”

“Can't! I--” she cursed under her breath, “Why won't they stop? Shinwoo, do something!”

“Doin' all I can but why's this thing so-” He yelled as he saw his health points drain to half.

The kids' frustration escalated to a clamoring of pleas, “oh no”s and profanity. Just when they came so close to gaining experience and rare items!

An angelic sound effect followed by a brightness filled their screens. The minions disappeared en masse, and the monster suffered from multiple successions of holy magic.

The kids' cheered Rai on, telling him to “spam” the same attack and to keep tapping the number 2 key.

A roar—mainly from Shinwoo—erupted from the kids and they jumped out of the chairs and over to Rai, hugging his side, patting him on the back, squeezing his shoulders.

Family is a feeling of celebration.

* * *

Family is a feeling.

Rai took a seat and immediately placed in front of him was his cup of tea. He nodded his appreciation to the Seira. With a short bow, she excused herself to bring the rest of the dinnerware to the sink.

He brought the tea to his lips and listened to the household.

Glassware clinked and ceramic plates clashed as M-21 maneuvered and scrubbed with a sponge under running water. The dishes squeaked as Takeo wiped them dry with a cloth. 

Footsteps maneuvered as elegantly as possible as Regis swept any dust and particle in sight. 

“Miss Seira, you’re all done with your chores, right?” Tao ushered her to the couch next to Raizel. She walked over and noticed a small green box in his hands. 

“It’s Pepero! It’s a cookie stick dipped in chocolate and almonds.” Tao pulled apart the metallic packaging and set the exposed cookie sticks on the table. 

“Help yourself!” 

“Are you really going to serve it like that?” Rael huffed, setting his duster aside as he finished dusting. 

Regis swallowed his surprise. “For once, we are in agreement.” 

“But look at them! They’re not meant to be eaten from a plate.” Perhaps a demonstration was needed.

The discussion grew in volume and the three went back and forth, back and forth. Takeo and M-21 wanted no part in this and stood by the sink a little longer, fighting that pang of guilt for leaving Seira and Raizel-nim with them. Seira, composed as usual, stood patiently, though there was no denying that she wished this bickering stopped. 

Long fingers at last pinched a chocolate-almond covered stick. The chatter in the room dropped and now all ears were focused on the muffled crunching. 

Tao beamed and grinned whereas Regis and Rael’s cheeks tinted pink. Takeo and M-21 breathed a sigh of relief. Seira’s corner of her lips rose. 

Now that there was an official seal of approval, everyone else sat and followed Rai’s example. 

Family is a feeling of peace.

* * * 

Family is a feeling. 

“You had quite the day, Master.” The rest of the household retired to their rooms and the two were left with the soft glow of the moon and the starry sky. 

Frankenstein smiled fondly. “I heard you saved the party at the PC bang and defeated the rare monster. Congratulations.” The moon illuminated the bright blush on his face. Escaping death and even retaliating in an online role-playing game was usually not the Noblesse’s forte. 

“Frankenstein. I’d like to continue to do more.” Much of his lifetime, he stood by his grand window, observing but never taking part. One-- set apart because of his lineage and title and distancing himself because it was a burden for him to carry alone.

Today, he was living as if he were given another chance. 

To continue, to play, to participate, to spend time with the household and the children--there was no greater wish than this. 

Wave after wave of his master’s emotions washed over Frankenstein. “And you will. I promise.”

Family is a feeling that the heart grows to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title felt very disney-ish, did the fic feel disney-ish too?


End file.
